The Wedding
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Vegeta ruins Bulma's wedding to Yamcha...but why? Is the great saiyan prince in love...and if so, who with? (YV - don't say you weren't warned)


**The Wedding**

**By Vegeta Goddess**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters!_

**A/N – This is a spur of the moment fanfic inspired by, of all things, a wedding special on Oprah (so many special wedding dresses…and so many ugly tuxedos!)**

This fic is dedicated to Lucy (accidental human contact) for being such a good friend...and for beggung me for years now to write some kind of Yamcha/Vegeta thing.

* * *

Bulma Briefs was curled up on the couch in her bedroom; knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs as she buried her face in a soft pile of pillows and sobbed softly. Surrounding the couch were literally hundreds of beautiful wrapped wedding gifts – pictures of doves, hearts, wedding bells and cartoon brides and grooms adorned the lovey paper. 

The beautiful blue haired woman sat up slowly and wiped her eyes, smearing her makeup all over her face as she tried to dry her tears. A low moan escaped her throat as her gaze swept over the multitude of presents and she mentally thought of the embarrassment she'd suffered earlier at what was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life.

Everything that she'd planned was in shambles – the wedding had been called to an abrupt halt, the honeymoon that she'd been looking forward to was going to have to be cancelled, the presents would have to be sent back with apology notes…all of this because of Vegeta.

She'd known he was going to say something at the ceremony. She didn't know how she'd known but there had been a sly kind of determination in his ebony eyes as he'd watched her walking down the aisle. She didn't know why he'd waited to the last moment to stop her from marrying Yamcha or even why he'd stopped her from marrying Yamcha…but he had.

She'd noticed him watching her with veiled eyes for weeks now. Those quick saiyan eyes always watched her with some turbulent emotion hidden deep within them…but why? Why would he have interrupted their wedding ceremony? Why object to two people who love each other marrying? What did Vegeta have to gain by doing what he'd done?

Bulma sniffed despondently as a wave of despair surged through her and she flopped back against the couch. She loved Yamcha with all of her heart and couldn't understand why he hadn't come to see her yet…he should have been here besides her…instead he'd taken off after Vegeta as soon as the saiyan had objected.

Why did these bad things always happen to her? She'd stuck by her man through thick and thin – she'd forgiven him when she'd found him in a restaurant with the blonde bouncy cheerleader Verruca. She'd stuck by him and stayed true after he'd been killed in the fight against Nappa and Vegeta. She'd even stuck by him while Goku had been gone, and _those_ had been trying times.

Why did Vegeta have to snatch everything away from her? Why did everything have to be about him and what he wanted? Couldn't he just have been happy for her and Yamcha? It seemed sometimes that anything that wasn't about Vegeta, Vegeta destroyed.

A gentle knock sounded at the bedroom door and Bulma hastily wiped her eyes again. She smoothed down the crumpled wedding dress and swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of facing people.

"Come in." She invited, her voice a hoarse whisper from crying for so long. The door slowly swung inwards and Vegeta was framed in it, his own suit creased and looking the worse for wear. He hesitated on the brink of the room for only a second before stepping through, seeming to force himself to stand tall and look her in the eye.

"Come to gloat?" Bulma asked bitterly, refusing to meet Vegeta's eyes as she began to pull the bobby pins out of her hair. She didn't care what she looked like anymore; her special day had been ruined. Somehow Vegeta had convinced Yamcha that the wedding wasn't a good idea. God, that saiyan was self-centred.

"I haven't come to gloat, woman." Vegeta seemed to gather himself and he stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. "This isn't easy for me, coming to see you and explain what I did…"

"Oh, poor Vegeta." Bulma spat nastily, running her fingers through her hair. "How hard for you, having to explain why you ruined the wedding of two people who love each other very much!"

The saiyan raised an eyebrow at her outburst and then continued to speak, almost as though he'd rehearsed this speech. "I don't expect you to understand…but," Vegeta drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm in love."

The world froze around Bulma and a hysterical little laugh fell from between her lips. "Love? You're in love with me?" Her laugh grew louder and then slowly died away as she realised Vegeta was staring at her incredulously. "Did you really think that stopping the wedding ceremony would make me love you?"

"Bulma I…" Vegeta shook his head and uncrossed then recrossed his arms. "It isn't you I'm in love with."

The words seemed to hang in the air in front of Bulma, teasing her with their very presence as she struggled to comprehend what he meant. If he didn't love her then whom did he mean…?

"Yamcha?" Bulma said slowly as it came to her in a flash she blinked as she looked at Vegeta in a whole new light. "You're talking about…Yamcha?"

Vegeta nodded stiffly and cleared his throat. Behind him Yamcha slowly crept through the door, looking ashamed and embarrassed as he came to a halt beside Vegeta, fidgeting with his suit jacket. He slowly raised a hand and placed it on Vegeta's arms, hanging on as though frightened that the world was going to fall from under his feet.

"You knew?" Bulma frowned incredulously at Yamcha as her lover avoided her eyes and nodded slowly. "You…_knew_?" She repeated, focusing on Yamcha's hand on Vegeta's arm.

"I wanted to tell you Bulma, but it's so hard." Her beloved desert bandit finally met her eyes and what Bulma saw in them shocked her rigid. "Vegeta and I, well, we have something special. I should have told you about us…but I didn't know how." Yamcha retreated behind Vegeta a little; hiding from her.

"You…and him?" Bulma stared wildly from Vegeta to Yamcha. "You've been seeing each other behind my back?"

Vegeta nodded. "I love him." He said simply.

"I'm so sorry Bulma, but what Vegeta and I have is nothing like anything I've ever felt with you…I…" Yamcha trailed off as tears welled up in Bulma's big blue eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He gasped abruptly and turned tail, not wanting to face up to what he'd done.

Vegeta stared after Yamcha with a look of longing in his eyes, then slowly he turned back to the jilted bride and watched Bulma for a few seconds before he pulled a tissue from the ornate tissue box on he bedside table and handed it to her. "He would have left you eventually." Vegeta explained. "I simply stopped him from making the worst mistake of his life." The saiyan shrugged. "He'd been sleeping with me for weeks…he just didn't want to admit that it was over with you."

"That's because it wasn't over with me!" Bulma choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes as best she could, refusing to admit defeat to the saiyan prince. "He loved _me_!"

"Yamcha used you to hide behind – he loved me, Bulma. I simply saved you from being hurt when you found out he was breaking his marriage vows with me." The saiyan watched Bulma for a few more minutes and then turned and strode away, intending to find Yamcha and comfort him.

The door closed behind him with a final click and Bulma Briefs slowly leant back against the couch, wiping her eyes as tears filled them again and again. Her Yamcha…her Yamcha had been stolen away by Vegeta? With a sob Bulma collapsed back into a heap on the couch and began sobbing again.

* * *

**A/N – I'm no good at writing fics about guys being in love. Sorry it's so shit and short.**


End file.
